Infinite Stratos Rewrite
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Y si Orimura Ichika nunca hubiese sido hombre, si su lugar fuera tomado por otro hombre y si fuera mexicano?, FemIchika, OC
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto para iniciar el año, espero guste, esta idea la tuve después de ver la primera temporada de Infinite Stratos, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera desarrollarla, la segunda temporada salió y tuve que hacer cambios a la trama, como aclaratorio, aquí no aparecerá Ichika, su lugar lo tomara mi OC Erick Gonzalez Ichika será mujer conocida como Izuki.**

**Sin más les dejo el capitulo, nos vemos abajo**

**Infinite Stratos: Rewrite**

**Infinite Stratos, es propiedad de su autor, nada salvo Erick me pertenece.**

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Hace unos años una brillante científica de nombre Shinonono Tabane desarrollo el traje de combate Infinite Stratos, pero el único problema era que el IS solo podía ser usado por mujeres hasta el momento, no se sabía de ningún hombre que hubiese podido controlar uno correctamente. Hasta hoy.

Unos días antes un joven mexicano terminaba de cursar la secundaria y estaba listo para entrar a preparatoria, pero sus padres fueron transferidos a Japón, por lo que tuvo que dejar todo lo que conocía atrás, sin saber lo que estaba por venir, preparo todas sus cosas y abordaron el ultimo avión del dia, llegaron a Japón y después de dormir un buen rato por la diferencia horaria fueron a buscar hospedaje en lo que compraban una casa.

Unos meses después de haberse acostumbrado a vivir en Japón, el joven Erick Gonzalez se entero que habría un torneo internacional para pilotos de IS y que la gran favorita Orimura Chifuyu participaría, por lo que consiguió dinero trabajando y compro su boleto para asistir a dicho evento.

El torneo comenzó y Chifuyu tuvo que luchar contra la representante de España, fue una batalla difícil, pero al final la japonesa venció, logrando ser de los primeros participantes en llegar a la final, el resto del torneo transcurrió y la representante de Estados Unidos llego a la final, para enfrentarse con Chifuyu.

Sin embargo antes de que la batalla iniciara, Chifuyu tuvo que retirarse, pues alguien había secuestrado a su hermana menor Orimura Izuki, Chifuyu logro encontrarla y salvarla, pero perdió la oportunidad de ganar el torneo, un tiempo después la mayor de las hermanas Orimura, volvió al ejercito y fue asignada a Alemania para entrenar a la futura piloto Laura Bodewig.

**Unos años más tarde**

La academia IS fue creada con la finalidad de entrenar a futuros pilotos de IS de todo el mundo, Orimura Chifuyu fue invitada como profesora, la otra Orimura, Izuki también ingreso a dicha academia pues había logrado hacerse con el control de Byakushiki, Erick había recibido un mensaje del gobierno mexicano invitándolo a participar en un sorteo para lograr ser piloto del IS mexicano Quetzalcóatl, el joven estuvo pensando declinar puesto que los IS solo eran piloteados por mujeres, pero al final accedió pues era una oportunidad que no se repetiría nunca.

Después de haber activado al Quetzalcóatl, Erick volvió a Japón pues se entero de de la academia IS, y al ser el primer hombre capaz de controlar uno, tenía que recibir entrenamiento adecuado, sin saber que ahí se encontraría con Chifuyu, luego de haberla visto en el torneo hace unos años.

El joven regreso a Japón poco antes de que comenzaran las clases y se dedico a buscar el uniforme y ubicar la escuela ya que nunca se había imaginado que terminaría ahí ni se molesto en buscarla, sin embargo a dos semanas de que iniciaran las clases, salió a recorrer la ciudad, esperando ubicar el edificio lo antes posible.

Por fin tras varios días buscando la dichosa academia IS, logro encontrarla con solo dos días para el inicio de clases, ahora solo restaba recoger el uniforme que había mandando pedir y tendría todo listo para iniciar las clases, pasaron los dos} días y llego el lunes, Erick tomo sus escasas pertenencias y se puso en marcha a la escuela donde aprendería como usar a su máxima capacidad su IS. Un rato mas tarde Erick se encontraba frente a la academia tratando de ignorar las miradas de las chicas, cuando alguien lo llamo.

– Oí Erick – Busco la voz y encontró a un joven de no más de 25 años vestido con un traje de negocios negro con una gabardina, cabellera Roja con raíces blanca y 3 cicatrices en su ojo derecho y tenía un cigarro en su boca, lo saludaba.

– Ha pasado un tiempo – Hablo.

– Uhh… ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Erick.

– No me digas que me has olvidado pequeño mujeriego – Le dijo – Soy Roy –

Erick recordó ese nombre y lo miro en shock

– P-p-pero me dijeron que moriste en ese incidente de Raccon City – Ese incidente fue un suceso conocido mundialmente sobre los experimentos inhumanos de Umbrella.

– Oh, sobre eso, sobreviví y los últimos 10 años he sido parte de BSAA por las habilidades que mostré durante lo que sucedió en Raccon y ahora soy un miembro de las elites de los soldados anti bioterrorismo, junto a los otros superviviente de ese incidente – Explico como si no fuera la gran cosa.

– Oh, pero que haces aquí –

– Bueno como parte de un acuerdo entre México y a razón de que te convirtieras en el primer hombre en utilizar un IS, me asignaron como tu guardaespaldas y entrenador personal con armas y cuchillas dobles –

– ¡Hey! No tengo 8 años como para que me sigas cuidando, soy auto suficiente – Dijo con orgullo.

– Acaso, sabes cómo utilizar un arma, como cargarla, desarmarla, limpiarla, disparo rápido y principalmente… ¿Podrías golpear a una chica? – Dijo con escepticismo.

– Sabes que no soy capaz de algo así, una de mis reglas es nunca golpear a una mujer – Respondió Erick

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una mujer vestida de negro, quien venía a guiar a Erick a la oficina del director para que se presentara y se le asignara su salón donde tomaría clases, Roy decidió seguirlos puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer el resto del dia.

Un rato después llegaron a dicha oficina, pero no era nada del otro mundo, era algo bastante común, sin embargo en la pared del fondo había una gran cantidad de trofeos de todo tipo, la mujer de negro se sentó en la silla que había en la habitación, dejando sorprendidos a los dos mexicanos ahí presentes.

– ¿Quién de ustedes el que logro pilotear un IS? – Pregunto la mujer de negro

– Yo, Erick Gonzalez –

– ¿Y tú? – Señalo al pelirrojo

– Yo, soy el guardaespaldas del idiota este – Respondió Roy

– ¡Hey! – Se quejo Erick

– ¡Silencio! – Ordeno la mujer

– Bueno, bueno, que sucede, señora Chifuyu – Dijo Roy sorprendiendo a Erick pues no esperaba volver a ver tan pronto a Chifuyu, pese a saber que daba clases en esa escuela.

– ¿Usted es Orimura Chifuyu? – Pregunto Erick – Yo estuve en el torneo mundial, donde… –

– Mejor díganos en donde estará recibiendo clases este tonto – Interrumpió Roy

– Clase 1-1 – Finalizo la mujer dando vuelta a su asiento

– Gracias – Dijeron ambos y salieron de ahí.

Un rato mas tarde, Erick recorría los pasillos de la escuela, buscando la clase 1-1, pero hasta el momento no lograba encontrarla, iba sumido en sus pensamientos y no se percato de que alguien caminaba en la misma dirección que el, por lo que el choque fue inminente, Erick solo escucho un "kya" y el sonido de varios libros caer al piso.

– Lo siento, iba distraído y no… – Erick se quedo sin palabras al ver a la persona con quien había chocado, era una chica rubia, de finas facciones y un cuerpo por el que muchas modelos matarían

– La culpa en parte es mia – Dijo ella – Al llevar los libros, no vi bien por donde iba –

– Soy Erick Gonzalez, el piloto de IS mexicano, un placer – Se presento besando la mano de la chica quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante semejante acto

– Mucho gusto Erick-san, soy Cecilia Alcott, piloto de Inglaterra y candidata a representante – Dijo la chica un poco menos sonrojada.

Erick se ofreció a ayudar a la chica con los libros, pues pudo notar que eran muchos, ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta donde se veía un 1-1, Erick estaba tan emocionado platicando con Cecilia que no se percato de que ese era el salón que buscaba.

– Muchas gracias Erick-kun – Dijo la chica

– No hay problema señorita Cecilia, ah, por cierto, estoy buscando la clase 1-1, ahí me asignaron –

– Jejeje – Rio Cecilia – Esta es la clase 1-1 –

– Vaya que soy tonto –

Mientras eso pasaba Roy exploraba la escuela para conocerla mejor y evitar perderse, mientras iba haciendo un mapa, luego de eso fue a buscar los dormitorios pues según le dijo Chifuyu, los estudiantes vivian en la escuela mientras estuvieran cursando.

Volviendo con Erick, inmediatamente las chicas lo vieron entrar, se le dejaron ir como hienas a la carne, y es que era la primera vez que veían a un hombre en su clase, el pobre mexicano era acosado por todos lados mientras todas las chicas querían acercarse para ver si era real.

– ¡Silencio! – Chifuyu entro al salón y todas se quedaron calladas.

Junto a Chifuyu venia una chica parecida a ella, pero con un aura de inocencia y nerviosismo que se podía ver a leguas, Erick prefirió no decir nada para evitar algún castigo, pero esa chica le parecía linda, aun que Cecilia le llamaba mucho la atención, con el tiempo tomaría una decisión.

– Ella es Orimura Izuki, y estará en esta clase a partir de hoy, trátenla bien – Dijo Chifuyu mientras esperaba a que Yamada Maya iniciara la clase, pero luego vio a Erick en el centro del salón y recordó que no lo había presentado todavía – Gonzalez, preséntate –

Erick se acerco a donde estaba Chifuyu, escribió su nombre, se giro para ver a las chicas y luego hablo.

– Soy Erick Gonzalez, vengo de México y soy el primer hombre en pilotear un IS –

Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas luego de la presentación, hasta que Chifuyu impuso el orden nuevamente, el resto de la clase paso tranquilamente, aun que de vez en cuando alguna chica intentaba acosar a Erick, sin embargo Cecilia lo veía todo con molestia, detrás de Cecilia, Houki Shinonono platicaba con Izuki, pues ambas eran amigas de tiempo atrás.

**¡Continuara!**

**Aquí termina el cap, espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré otro jejeje**

**Dadle al botón de Review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tal vez no lo esperaban tan pronto, el cap, pero aquí esta! Espero les guste leerlo, tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo, quiero agradecer la ayuda de las personas que me apoyaron en la escritura del cap.**

**Infinite Stratos: Rewrite**

**Infinite Stratos, es propiedad de su autor, nada salvo Erick me pertenece. **

**Sin más les dejo el capitulo, nos vemos abajo**

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Habian pasado unos días desde que Erick llego a la academia IS, y todavía no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario, pues había pasado gran parte de su vida acostumbrado a los horarios escolares mexicanos, Cecilia y Erick se llevaban bien, sin embargo, las chicas lo acosaban mucho al ser el único hombre ahí.

Roy por su parte, estuvo una semana en la academia cuidando a Erick, pero le fue asignada una misión, y tuvo que irse, dejando una guía escrita y detallada de cómo disparar un arma, y demás cosas que Erick debía saber sobre defensa, todas las chicas de la clase de Erick querían ver su IS, pues hasta el momento no lo había mostrado, y algunas comenzaban a dudar que tuviera uno realmente.

Erick caminaba a la oficina Chifuyu, ya que había sido llamado por ella, pero no le dijo para que quería verlo. Llego a la oficina de la maestra Orimura, toco y espero a que le abrieran, de la oficina salió la maestra Maya, dejando a Erick y Chifuyu solos.

– Maestra Chifuyu, quisiera saber si se me asignara una compañera de cuarto – Hablo Erick directo

– Es verdad, olvide decirlo, creo que ya debe estar ahí, vamos te llevare para que la conozcas –

– Supongo que está bien – Dijo resignado Erick

Salieron de la oficina rumbo a los dormitorios, mas presicamente al de Erick pues no se le notifico que tendría una compañera, las chicas murmuraban conforme los veian pasar, pero una mirada de Chifuyu, bastaba para poner orden y es que nadie se atrevía a desafiar a la maestra Orimura. Chifuyu se detuvo afuera del cuarto del único varon de la escuela esperando a que el se acercara pues se quedo unos pasos atrás.

– Acercate y abre – Ordeno Chifuyu cruzada de brazos

– Entendido –

– Entonces hazlo – Volvio a ordenar

– ¿Pero y si me acosa, quien sea que este ahí? –

– Eso no me importa – Dijo la mujer y abrió ella la puerta

– Esta bien – Erick resignado siguió a Chifuyu

Adentro, acostada en la cama de la izquierda estaba una chica, bastante linda, de largo cabello rosado llegando a sus hombros a excepción de dos pequeñas trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza atadas por cintas amarillas con tematica de zorros y ojos amarillos soñolientos, vistiendo un traje que hace alusión a un zorro dicho traje de mangas largas no deja ver sus manos, la chica se gira al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y se sorprende al ver entrar a Chifuyu al cuarto 1025.

– Nohotoke Honne, a partir de hoy seras compañera de Erick Gonzalez – Dijo Chifuyu y se fue sin esperar respuesta de la chica o del chico.

– Mucho gusto, Eri – Dijo la chica acortando el nombre del mexicano de forma infantil.

– El gusto es mio señorita Honne –

– Espero que nos llevemos bien – Honne demostró que hacia amigos con facilidad

– E-Estoy seguro que asi será – Erick se sonrojo pues la chica a pesar de su aspecto infantil, era linda y ni siquiera con Cecilia se había sentido asi, le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, logro evitarlo y ocasionar algún problema, pues no sabía como reaccionaria la chica.

– Espera, yo te he visto antes, estoy seguro de eso, tu estas en mi clase – Dijo después de verla detenidamente.

– ¡Sip, estamos en la misma clase E-kun! – Exclama feliz la chica

– Ya decía yo, que me parecías familiar –

Ambos jóvenes siguieron platicando hasta el amanecer sin dormir nada, Erick llego tarde a clase nuevamente y fue castigado, pero la chica no parecía cansada, seguía tan linda como la encontró la noche anterior, Cecilia por alguna razón se sentía molesta al ver llegar a Erick con Honne y no era la única, Houki, e Izuki también se sentían igual, pero no sabían porque era eso.

Un rato después Erick caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, rumbo a su salón, y en el camino corriendo en dirección opuesta a el, venían Houki Shinonono e Izuki Orimura, ambas eran perseguidas por una gran cantidad de chicas emocionadas por conocer a las hermanas menores de semejantes personas, lease Tabane Shinonono y Chifuyu Orimura, Erick como buen caballero que era decidió ayudarlas, ocultándolas en un salón cercano, pidiéndoles que guardaran silencio un momento para que no sean descubiertas, eso hizo que distrajera a las perseguidoras atrayendo toda su atención hacia él. Después de haberlas perdido, volvió a donde estaban las chicas que eran perseguidas, para asegurarse que estuvieran bien, cuando el mexicano llego, ellas estaban saliendo del salón donde las escondió.

– ¿Estan bien? – Pregunto Erick acercándose a las chicas.

– Si, gracias, Erick-kun – Respondio Izuki mientras Houki se mantenía en silencio

– Solo Erick, por favor, no acostumbro a usar sus sufijos ni nada por el estilo – Dijo el mexicano sonriendo – Bueno, debo irme, la maestra Chifuyu me ayudara con mi IS, las veo luego –

– Gra-Gracias E-Erick – Houki aun que se mostraba fría quiso agradecerle a Erick

– No es nada, pero díganme como fue que terminaron siendo perseguidas –

– Izuki, por ser hermana de la maestra Chifuyu, y yo por mi hermana Tabane – Respondio Houki un poco mas tranquila.

– Creo que me lo veía venir – Dijo y se despidió, las chicas se quedaron ahí un rato más y luego también se fueron a sus clases.

Erick se fue de ahí caminando pues debía llegar a donde Chifuyu lo esperaba para hacer las últimas pruebas de su IS, Quetzalcoatl, Erick iba sumido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que alguien venia en la misma dirección que el, por lo que el impacto fue inminente.

– ¡Auch! – Se escucho

– Esa voz, yo la conozco – Murmuro Erick mas para el mismo que en voz alta.

– ¿E-Erick, eres tú? – Pregunto una chica de largo cabello castaño peinado en trenzas.

– ¡Rin! ¡Eres tu! – Exclamo emocionado el mexicano al ver a la chica, después de ayudarla a levantarse

– ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – Interrogo Erick a la chica

– Soy candidata a representante de China – Explico ella sonriendo – ¿Y tu? –

– Yo soy el candidato de Mexico – Dijo rascandose la nuca

– Eso es genial – Dijo Rin en español sorprendiendo a Erick demostrando que todavía podía hablarlo.

– Wow, todavía hablas español –

– Eso es algo que nunca olvidare – Respondio la chica de China sonriendo

Ambos siguieron caminando, ya que cuando Rin se cayo, los documentos que llevaba, habían quedado regados por el piso, por lo que el Mexicano decidió ayudarla ya que consideraba a Rin como una hermana, había crecido juntos y asistido a la misma secundaria, a la chica le costo integrarse a otro pais y cultura, pero Erick fue su primer amigo y le ayudo ajustarse a su alrededor, y aun haciendo amigos simpre Erick fue el mas cercano a ella, desafortunadamente ella y su familia dejaron Mexico y volvió a su país de origen,

Erick y Rin hablaban mientras caminaban, ambos haciendolo en español, claro que viviendo en un pais latinoamericano por buen tiempo Rin hablaba español y lo hacia bastante bien, aunque su acento aun era muy pronunciado y a veces se le salian palabras en su lengua natal.

Se despidieron y Erick corrió a su salón, pues le quedaban menos de 3 minutos para que la clase con Chifuyu iniciara, el mexicano sabia que sería castigado si llegaba tarde, por lo que acelero lo mas que pudo, sin notar que una chica caminaba tranquilamente en la dirección opuesta. El mexicano y la chica cayeron uno frente al otro.

– ¿Izuki? Pense que estabas con Houki – Dijo confundido Erick

– ¿Conoces a Onee-chan? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro – Yo soy Madoka Orimura –

– Disculpame, te confundi con ella, soy Erick Gonzalez, candidato a representante mexicano – Se presento – Y es que me la encontré hace un rato –

– Ya veo, pero yo estoy en la clase 1-3 – Dijo Madoka

– Mi clase es la 1-1 – Hablo Erick

Esa presentación, le hizo olvidar que debía llegar a tiempo a clases, por lo que le esperaba un castigo y Chifuyu ya tenia en mente algunas cosas para castigar al mexicano, quien cada dia era mas popular entre las chicas de la academia, Erick vio su reloj, dándose cuenta que iba tarde, por lo que ayudo a la chica y se fue corriendo a su salón.

– Llegas tarde – Dijo Chifuyu al ver a Erick

– Maestra Chifuyu, estaba de camino, pero tuve que ayudar a tres chicas y perdi la nocion del tiempo – Respondio el, aun sabiendo que no era buena idea

– Alcott, al frente –

– Okey – Dijo Cecilia y se acerco

– Muestrale a este tonto, como se hace un cambio rápido – Respondio la inglesa obedeciendo.

– Me lleva la... – Grito Erick en español

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Despues de las clases, Erick había decidió buscar a Rin, para ponerse al dia en cuanto a sus vidas, pues hacia años que no sabia nada de ella, por lo que acordaron verse en la cafetería de la escuela, el mexicano llego primero y se aseguro que la comida que el comiera, no necesitara palillos para comer, pues consideraba que era demasiado difícil usarlos.

– Asi que todavía no puedes usarlos – Dijo Rin llegando

– ¡Extraño los tacos! – Exclamo Erick

– No seas exagerado – Rio la chica de China

– Lo dice la que se quiso comer una torta con palillos –

– Nunca olvidaras eso verdad –

– Nunca – Contesto riendo Erick

Al poco rato, al lugar llegaron Houki, Izuki, Cecilia y Madoka, cosa que sorprendió al mexicano pues no sabia que se conocían, sabia que Izuki y Madoka eran hermanas, pero no sabia que conocían a Houki y Cecilia, la chica de Inglaterra los vio y todas fueron a la mesa donde estaban Erick y Rin. Las chicas recién llegadas, se sentaron y todos comenzaron platicar, pues no sabían mucho sobre el mexicano, aun que Izuki recordaba haberlo visto en el torneo donde la secuestraron, aun que no estaba del todo segura.

Erick les platico como fue que conoció a Rin, el mexicano en esa época estaba en primaria, Rin había llegado a Mexico porque sus padres abrieron un restaurante, el pequeño Erick había defendido a la chica de unos abusivos y desde entonces se hicieron buenos amigos, Rin estuvo en mexico hasta que termino la primaria, luego volvió a China.

Las chicas hicieron algunas preguntas a Erick aun que Cecilia fue la que mas preguntas hizo, Rin se dio cuenta que la inglesa tenia cierto interés en su amigo mexicano, pero no quiso decir nada, esperaba que el se diera cuenta, de no ser asi, ella actuaria. Cecilia, Houki y Madoka insistieron en que Erick les mostrara su IS, pero él no quería, pero por insistencia de Cecilia, finalmente accedió a mostrarlo, las llevo a la arena para que nadie más lo viera, llegaron al lugar y se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie, además comprobaron que nadie los siguió.

– Vamos Quetzalcóatl – Dijo Erick en español, fue envuelto por una luz verde y cuando se las chicas pudieron ver, Erick estaba vistiendo una armadura verde, con unas enormes alas a juego, las alas terminaban en plumas, venia con una cola aparentemente hecha de plumas, la cabeza era cubierta por un casco con forma de dragón, en la mano izquierda llevaba una espada, en la derecha un rifle de francotirador.

– It´s amazing – Dijo Cecilia.

– Sugoi – Houki, Madoka e Izuki hablaron al mismo tiempo.

– Lìng rén chījīng de shì – Rin no se quedo atrás.

Erick sonrió emocionado, e hizo una demostración de sus habilidades disparando al aire deshaciendo unas nubes, con su rifle, si bien su puntería no era la de Cecilia, era bastante bueno disparando, con mas practica podía igualar o superar a la inglesa. Entre conversaciones y preguntas llego el anochecer y todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Chifuyu tenía un anuncio que dar a los estudiantes de su clase, pues se acercaba la fecha para elegir al representante de la clase, y había que elegir candidatos, pasaron varias horas, pero no lograban decidir al representante, la gran mayoría de las chicas querían a Erick como su representante sin embargo cuando Chifuyu estaba por nombrarlo el representante de clase, Cecilia protesto.

– Por mas respeto que te tenga, no puedo permitir esto, Erick-kun, por lo tanto te reto a un duelo para decidir quien será y si gano, seras mi esclavo personal –

– El duelo será el lunes en la tercer arena, Alcott, Gonzalez asegúrense de preparse bien – Dijo Chifuyu

El resto de la clase paso tranquila aun que Cecilia le mandaba miradas amenazantes a Erick, el mexicano por su parte deseaba demostrar que los hombres tienen el mismo valor que las mujeres, pero debía tener cuidado, el subestimarla podría ser peligroso.

Como era viernes, Erick aprovecho el fin de semana para entrenar con Quetzalcóatl, pues nunca lo había usado en un duelo y debía acostumbrarse a usarlo antes de la pelea, pidió permiso a Chifuyu para usar la arena sin que nadie se enterara, pues no deseaba que el resto de las chicas viera su IS personal, ya bastante había hecho con dejar a Houki y las demás verlo.

Erick sabia que el IS de Cecilia llevaba un rifle, pero eso era lo único que conocía sobre ella, bien podía investigar con las amigas de la chica, pero no seria correcto desde su punto de vista, por lo que continuo con su entrenamiento, al anochecer volvió a su cuarto, se ducho y luego de platicar un rato con Honne se durmió.

El sábado y el domingo pasaron sin muchas novedades, y por fin llego el dia esperado, luego de clases, todas las chicas de la clase 1-1 se dirigieron a la arena para ver la pelea, entre Erick y Cecilia, la chica inglesa ya estaba en el lugar, volando en círculos, esperando que saliera Erick.

Erick se dirigió a la arena sin preocupaciones, como si batalla que esta por llevarse a cabo no fuera un reto para él, aun que por dentro estaba bastante nervioso, pues solo había usado su IS en ejercicios de práctica por lo que no tenía experiencia en combate real.

Al inicio de la batalla, Cecilia abrió fuego con su rifle, sin darle un solo segundo a Erick para pensar en alguna estrategia. Dedicándose a esquivar la lluvia de disparos, comenzó a moverse de tal manera que, sin que la chica se diera cuenta, pudiera acercarse a un ritmo constante, a cada giro o brinco la distancia se acortaba.

– Acabare con esto de un solo golpe – Susurro Erick mientras continuaba acercándose, pero fue perfectamente escuchado por su oponente

– No te dejare ganar tan fácil Erick-kun –

– Eso esta por verse – Dijo el mexicano

Pero las cosas no salieron como el esperaba pues de las alas del IS de Cecilia se desprendieron 4 vectores y comenzaron a disparar contra Erick, quien tuvo que alejarse rápidamente, pues no se esperaba eso, apenas y los mantenía a raya ya que atacaban desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sin embargo logro burlarlos y acercarse nuevamente, con su espada en mano listo para acabar con el escudo de Cecilia, y tomarla por sorpresa, no era algo que lo hiciera sentir bien, pero ganaría la pelea, eso era seguro, sin embargo eso estaba resultando bastante difícil ya que la chica no cesaba en su ataque, Erick apenas y se acercaba a Cecilia, pero inmediatamente tenía que retroceder.

Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros aquellos vectores nuevamente se acercaron a Erick, dejando nuevamente sin oportunidad al pelirrojo de terminar con una victoria.

– Vaya problema – Musitó fastidiado el mexicano en voz baja, luchando contra esos vectores, y destruyendo dos en el acto, lo cual le dió más posibilidades de ganar, pero aún estaba Cecilia y su puntería, eso sí que era un desafío, además el acercarse a ella también era muy problemático.

El pelirrojo empezó a dar volteretas y movimientos rápidos a una distancia corta de la rubia, luego se alejó unos cuantos metros manteniendo las mismas acciones, para finalmente acercarse más a la objetivo era marear a la rubia con sus movimientos y así lograr dar el golpe de gracia.

Puso toda la energía restante de su escudo en el arma, quedando únicamente con tres puntos, esperaba terminar la pelea con ese último movimiento, por lo que se fue en línea recta contra Cecilia, alzando la espada para dar el golpe, sin saber que ella tenía algo en mente, lo dejo acercarse y en el último momento esquivo, quedando detrás de el, dos disparos bastaron para derrotarlo.

Erick estaba sorprendido pues no esperaba ese resultado en lo mas minimo, aun que Cecilia también estaba confundida, Chifuyu declaro a la chica ganadora y fue elegida como representante de la clase, Erick se alejo caminando sin decir nada a los vestidores.

Esa noche, las chicas de la clase 1-1 organizaron una fiesta para festejar que Erick fue elegido como el nuevo representante de su clase, pues Cecilia había renunciado casi inmediatamente al puesto, por lo que el mexicano fue elegido como tal.

Erick todavía estaba sorprendido cuando todo mundo se fue a sus dormitorios y como el no podía dormir decidió ir un rato a la arena para entrenar un rato, gracias a una grabación de su lucha con Cecilia, pudo ver que le faltaba mucho por mejorar, sin saber que Chifuyu se mantenía vigilándolo desde su oficina.

Al día siguiente Chifuyu anuncio que pronto seria el torneo Inter-Escolar, fuera de eso las clases pasaron sin muchas novedades, Erick continuaba adaptándose a la escuela poco a poco, y mejorando su relación con las chicas, sin saber que pronto eso cambiaria.

Llego el dia del torneo y Erick lucharía contra Rin, al ser ella la representante de la clase 1-2, sin embargo el mexicano no sabia nada del IS de su amiga, salvo que se llamaba ShenLong y era de lucha a corta distancia, las puertas se arbieron y Erick salió volando a la arena, después de un breve intercambio de palabras, Rin tomo una espada que estaba asegurada en la espalda de su IS, y Erick hizo lo mismo, ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

**¡Continuara!**

**Aquí termina el cap, espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré otro jejeje**

**Dadle al botón de Review :3**


End file.
